Love Will Find A Way
by rissy16
Summary: Oneshot Request For Tomoyo-Sanako


Profile

Name – Sanako

Dorm – Obelisk Blue

Personality – you are a kind-hearted girl with a passion for dueling. You're friends with everyone, but when people get on your wrong side you can be a bad ass. You main friends group is Jaden and the gang. Your best friend's are Alexis and Jaden.

(Your POV)

It was 10 at night and you couldn't sleep. All you could think about was Zane and Jaden's Graduation Duel. It's gonna be a good one but you didn't want Zane to graduate. You two have been friends for the full year and already you had a crush on him. I mean who wouldn't? You were just about to fall asleep when you heard a knock on your door. 'Who could that be at this hour?' you thought. You opened the door to find Jaden smiling at you. "Hey what's up Sanako?" he said. "I should be asking you that question Jay, why are you here? You should go to bed. You have a big duel tomorrow" you replied. Jaden could see the hurt in your eyes. "I get it, you don't want Zane to leave" you were shocked at how he knew, but then you always underestimated his intelligence. (And so does everyone else lol) "I wanted to see if you were okay. When Chancellor Sheppard said that Zane will be graduating you were sad." You looked down and replied. "Well, having someone I care about graduating and going to the Pro Leagues is upsetting." "I know, it's gonna be weird not having Zane here but we'll see him again someday, maybe even next year" he said with a smile. You smiled and said "Anyway, enough about that are you ready for the duel tomorrow?" This time Jaden looked down sad. "Uh, is everything alright Jay?" you asked with worry. He looked up and said with a low tone "Yea everything is fine, just nervous about tomorrow I guess" You were confused. Jaden was never nervous about dueling. "Anyway I better get going, like you said 'I've got a big duel tomorrow' better rest up" He waved and said. "Cya" And walked out your bedroom door. You stood confused about what's just happened. But you did your night routine and went straight to bed.

(In the duel arena the next day, still your POV)

You sat down in the arena waiting for the rest of the gang to show. You had your head down until you heard everyone gather around you. "Hey Sanako, are you ready to see the rematch of the year?" Alexis asked sitting next you. You look at her, smiled and said "Yeah I guess" The rest of the gang sat within the next three rows. (Like 3 each row lol) "It's about to start" Syrus said. "Yeah" "Zane and Jaden dueling it out in the last throw down of the year, man who could ask for a better match?" You, still down didn't say anything. You needed to tell Zane how you felt about him before he leaves. "A miss match, according to my figures Zane's quite the favorite" "Something's you can't figure." Alexis said. You also knew she had a crush on Jaden. You and she were quite the best friends. You told her about your crush on Zane and she told you her about her crush on Jaden. You both would talk about those boys until you would fall asleep. And out came Zane and Jaden. You took a deep breath and watched them as they walked out onto the field. "Jaden looks serious, that's gotta be a first" Syrus commented. "I wonder if he's nervous." You really couldn't tell is he was nervous or not. "Well he ought to be" "Yeah gotta agree, its Zane's big day and he's gonna duel big. They stood across from each other and shoot hands. Everyone cheered. You smiled but the sadness wouldn't go away. They activated their duel disks and they were on there way.

(After the duel, still your POV)

Jaden didn't duel with his heart at first but then he did. It ended in a tie. It was a good duel too; everyone was at the edge of their seats. Zane pasted Jaden the 'touch'. You all stood up and clapped. They were both lying on the ground laughing. While everyone was still clapping you left the stadium and walked to the lighthouse where Zane usually hangs out. You leaned up against the lighthouse and thought about how the academy will be different next year without Zane. And with Jaden the new top student, he'll surly boast about it. You smiled and laughed at that. You were just about to leave when you heard foot steps coming towards you. "What are you doing out here Sanako?" You knew that voice. It was Zane. You turned around, faced him and replied. "I wanted to be alone for a while" you smiled. You could tell Zane was a bit confused. "You don't seem like the 'alone' type, you're always with someone when I see you" You smiled again and said "That's merely coincidence, I like to be alone, though I still don't" you shrugged. "Anyway, why are you here? I thought you'd be celebrating, you are graduating after all" Zane smiled and said. "I wanted to see you" This made you blush badly. Why would he want to see you? Zane walked closer and you were surprised because he hugging you. You blushed even redder. Zane let go of you and placed his hands on you arms. He looked deep into your eyes and said. "I've wanted to say this for a while Sanako but, I Love You" Your eyes widened and you blushed redder then you ever have. You smiled and finally confessed. "I love you too Zane" Zane smiled at you. He leaned in a kissed you deeply. This was your first kiss and it felt a little weird but you didn't let that ruin the moment. You closed your eyes and deepened the kiss. His tongue licked your bottom lip begging for entrance. You hesitated at first but let him in. You moaned in to the kiss. After a while you both break apart. Breathing deeply he asked. "Sanako? Will you be my girlfriend?" You smiled and nodded in response. "But, you're graduating, how can we be together if we're not together?" He smiled and just said "You know what they say, Love will find a way"


End file.
